Kimi No Memori
by Akina Takahashi
Summary: Apakah akan ada akhir yang bahagia bagi cinta yang tak pernah dimulai? Akankah Tuhan memberi kesempatan kedua bagi Sasuke? SasuSaku NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

Yay Akina balik lagi nih… hoho harus cepet kelar sebelum lebaran…

Hmm pasti ada yang bingung, kenapa di fic aku tuh selalu ada adegan hujannya? Hoho jawabannya karena hujan itu menambah kesan romantis. Hehehe jadi jangan heran ya kalo fic aku tuh banyak adegan hujannya.

Ya udah deh… ga usah bacot lagi…

AN: Sakura & Naruto 17 tahun, Sasuke 18 tahun.

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rating: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Otanoshimi yonde kudasai ne minna!

* * *

**Kimi No Memori**

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

"Sakura-chan! Hentikan! Kau tidak boleh begini terus!" Naruto menarik lengan Sakura yang terduduk lemah di taman.

"ZRASSH" suara hujan bergemuruh membasahi Naruto dan Sakura.

"Sakura-chan kumohon… pulanglah bersamaku…" Naruto berlutut di hadapan Sakura yang nampak seperti mayat hidup. Air mata mengalir deras membasahi wajahnya bercampur dengan air hujan yang terus-menerus turun dari langit.

"A…aku harus menunggu Sasuke-kun di…sini…" suara Sakura bergetar hebat.

"Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan ayo kita pulang…" Naruto memeluk erat tubuh lemah gadis itu.

"Naruto… arigatou." Senyum tipis tersungging di bibir pucatnya. Matanya terpejam.

"Sa…Sakura-chan?" Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh lemah Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto menggendong tubuh lemah Sakura menuju ke Rumah Sakit.

-

Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Sakura yang terbaring lemah dengan berbagai alat yang terpasang di tubuhnya.

Sakura-chan…" panggilnya lemah.

Mata birunya menatap wajah Sakura dengan tatapan sedih.

"KRIET" terdengar suara pintu dibuka.

Naruto memalingkan kepalanya menghadap pintu.

"Tsunade-baachan" ujarnya ketika melihat sesosok wanita berambut pirang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Naruto, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan. Ikuti aku!" Tsunade berjalan menjauhi pintu.

"Chotto matte ttebayo!" Naruto melepaskan genggamannya kemudian berjalan menyusul Tsunade.

-

" Tsunade-baachan, ada apa sebenarnya ini?" Naruto menaikkan alisnya.

"Naruto…" suara Tsunade terdengar sangat lemah.

Naruto menatap serius ke arah Tsunade.

"Hhh" Tsunade menghela nafas. Nampak sekali kalau ia berusaha terlihat tegar di hadapan Naruto.

"Ini soal Sakura…" Tsunade nyaris berbisik.

"Sakura-chan kenapa?" suara Naruto sedikit bergetar karena takut. Ia takut ada hal buruk yang menimpa Sakura-chan yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Ia terkena depresi tingkat tinggi. Daya tahan tubuhnya sangat lemah. Ada kemungkinan ia tak akan membuka matanya lagi." Tsunade berusaha terlihat tegar namun usahanya sia-sia, air mata mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Tsunade-baachan?"

"Ada beberapa saraf yang rusak di otaknya. Salah satunya adalah saraf yang mengatur pertumuhan leukosit. Hal ini sangat buruk karena dapat menyebabkan leukemia. Keadaannya saat ini sudah sangat parah. Kalaupun ia selamat, ia hrus menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di dengan perawatan khusus di Rumah Sakit." Tsunade mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kerjanya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi Tsunade-baachan?"

"Mungkin karena penderitaannya selama ini yang selalu mengganggu kinerja otaknya."

"Maaf Tsunade-baachan, aku permisi dulu."

"Sakura-chan" Naruto tak dapat menahan emosinya lagi. Ia berlari keluar ruangan kerja Tsunade.

Ia berlari…

Berlari…

Terus berlari hingga langkahnya terhenti oleh batu kecil. Darah segar mengalir di kedua lututnya.

"Hhh Hhh" napasnya tersengal-sengal.

"SYUU" angin malam menggoyangkan dedaunan dengan lembut.

Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya menghadap langit. Air mata berjatuhan dari matanya membasahi bumi yang ia pijak.

"KUSO!" Naruto mengambil sebuah batu lalu melemparnya sekuat tenaga ke pepohonan yang ada di depannya.

"KUSO!, KUSO!, KUSO!" Naruto kembali melemparkan beberapa batu.

"Teme! Brengsek! Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Sakura-chan?!" Naruto jatuh terduduk.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu Sasuke! Kembalikan Sakura-chanku yang dulu!"

"Teme! Kau tahu kalau aku mencintainya kan? Tapi dia mencintaimu teme! Sampai kapanpun dan bagaimanapun aku berusaha. Aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkan tempat di hatinya." Jerit Naruto.

"TEMEEE!!"

"BUG" Naruto meninju pohon yang ada di depannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"BUAG"

"BUK"

"KRAKK" ia terus meninju pohon itu hingga meninggalkan bekas pada batangnya.

Sebuah lubang besar menganga berada di batang pohon yang ia tinju. Sama seperti hatinya, ada lubang menganga yang sangat besar terdapat disana.

"KUSSOOOO!!" Naruto jatuh berlutut di depan pohon itu. Tangannya menyentuh tanah. Darah keluar dengan deras dari kedua kepalan tangannya.

Sakit.

"Kami-sama, kumohon jangan siksa aku seperti ini" Naruto berkata dengan suara lemah yang nyaris tak terdengar. Air mata mengalir memenuhi wajahnya.

-

Dari balik pepohonan nampak seorang gadis berambut panjang yang telah mengamati Naruto sejak tadi.

"TES TES" Air mata berjatuhan dari mata sesosok gadis yang bersembunyi di balik pepohonan itu. Angin meniup rambutnya yang panjang dengan lembut. Matanya yang berwarna lavender tak mampu membendung air matanya lagi.

"Na…naru…to…kun" gadis itu bergetar melihat keadaan Naruto yang mengkhawatirkan.

Air mata terus berjatuhan dari mata biru dan mata lavender itu hingga pagi menjelang.

-

Naruto berjalan memasuki ruangan Sakura. Matanya nampak sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis. Ia berjalan ke samping Sakura yang tergolek lemah tak berdaya lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Ohayou! Sakura-chan!" Naruto pura-pura bersemangat.

"Kau tahu? Ichiraku ramen memberi diskon 50 persen pada pasangan yang datang kesana lho!" Naruto tersnyum lebar.

"Nanti kita pergi bersama ya! Oh iya, mereka juga memberikan menu spesial juga! Keren! Pasti asyik ya?!"

"Nanti kita pergi bersama ya Sakura-chan!" Naruto tersenyum, senyuman palsu.

Naruto menatap tubuh lemah Sakura. Berbagai alat masih terpasang disekujur tubuhnya membantu kelangsungan hidupnya.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Sakura.

Raut wajah Naruto nampak sedih. Ia mendekatkan telapak tangan Sakura pada wajahnya lalu menciumnya dengan lembut.

-

2 Bulan kemudian.

"Naruto! Ada kabar bagus!" Kiba berlari kearah Naruto.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan kearah Kiba.

"Sst jangan berisik! Ini Rumah Sakit!" Naruto menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibirnya.

"Ah, maaf…" Kiba mengecilkan suaranya.

Kiba melihat kearah Sakura yang masih terbaring lemah keadaannya sama sekali tidak berubah sejak 2 bulan yang lalu. Kiba menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kau… terus menemaninya?" tanya Kiba, matanya masih tertuju pada Sakura.

"Ya begitulah…" suara Naruto terdengar sedih.

"Naruto…" Kiba sangat sedih melihat keadaan Naruto.

"Ah, tapi lihat sisi positifnya, aku jadi bisa terus-terusan memandang wajahnya yang cantik, aku jadi bisa menggenggam tangannya setiap hari… haha! Aku sedikit beruntung kan Kiba?!" Naruto tersenyum lebar pada Kiba.

"Dasar! Bisa-bisa kau ditinjunya bila ia sadar nanti.!" Kiba setengah bercanda.

"…" Naruto terdiam, ia teringat kembali perkataan Tsunade.

"_Ia terkena depresi tingkat tinggi. Daya tahan tubuhnya sangat lemah. Ada kemungkinan ia tak akan membuka matanya lagi."_

"_Ada beberapa saraf yang rusak di otaknya. Salah satunya adalah saraf yang mengatur pertumbuhan leukosit. Hal ini sangat buruk karena dapat menyebabkan leukemia. Keadaannya saat ini sudah sangat parah. Kalaupun ia selamat, ia hrus menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di dengan perawatan khusus di Rumah Sakit."_

-

"Ah, apa aku salah bicara?" Kiba bingung melihat perubahan reaksi Naruto.

"Sudahlah, kau mau bicara apa Kiba?" Naruto mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Eh iya! Hampir lupa! Ayo ikut aku ke kantor Hokage! Ada yang mau Tsunade-sama bicarakan denganmu." Kiba menarik lengan Naruto.

-

"Tsunade-sama aku sudah membawa Naruto!" Kiba berteriak dari depan pintu ruang hokage.

"Terimakasih, kau boleh pergi Kiba. Nah, Naruto masuklah!" Tsunade memandang Naruto dari balik meja kerjanya yang berantakan.

"Tsunade-baachan, ada apa?" Naruto melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan hokage.

Mata Naruto membelalak lebar ketika pandangannya menemukan sesosok pria tampan berambut hitam sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

Pria itu mengenakan jubah hitam dengan corak awan merah disekelilingnya. Jubah akatsuki.

Rambutnya berkilau tertimpa cahaya yang masuk dari jendela yang ada di belakangnya. Wajah tampannya menyeringai ke arah Naruto.

"Lama tak bertemu… dobe" suara dinginnya menggema di telinga Naruto.

"Teme!" Naruto mengejapkan matanya seakan tak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat.

"Kau masih nampak bodoh seperti dulu, Naruto." Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"KUSO!" Naruto berlari kearah Sasuke hingga menabraknya. Mereka berdua terjatuh ke lantai.

"ONORE!" Naruto mencengkram kerah jubah Sasuke.

"Kau… masih saja emosian seperti dulu." Ujarnya dingin.

"Brengsek!" Naruto meninju wajah Sasuke hingga hidungnya mengeluarkan darah.

Sasuke sama sekali tak bergeming. Ia membiarkan Naruto memukuli dirinya. Ia sama sekali tak membalas.

"BUG"

"BUAG"

"JDUG"

"DUAG"

Naruto terus-terusan memukuli Sasuke berulang-ulang hingga ia kelelahan.

"Sudah puas?"

"Kau..!" Naruto kembali mencengkram kerah jubah akatsuki yang dikenakan Sasuke.

"Sudah! Hentikan!" Tsunade yang dari tadi diam saja akhirnya turun tangan. Ia melepaskan cengkraman Naruto dari jubah Sasuke.

"Tsunade-baachan kenapa menghentikan aku? Kau tahu apa yang orang ini lakukan pada Sakura-chan kan?" Naruto tak dapat lagi menahan emosinya. Giginya bergemeletuk keras.

"Iya, aku tahu Naruto! Karena itu aku ingin dia bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya."

"Tsunade-baachan, apa maksudmu?" Naruto tak mengerti.

"Sasuke, kau harus merawat Sakura seumur hidupmu." Tsunade menatap Sasuke.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila aku tidak melakukannya?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada yang agak 'menantang'.

"Kau akan dihukum mati, karena telah menghianati Konoha dan bergabung dengan Akatsuki." Jawab Tsunade

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Baiklah, aku terima tawaranmu."

"Memangnya apa yang telah terjadi pada Sakura hingga aku harus merawatnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dia terkena depresi berat hingga saraf di otaknya terganggu. Daya tahan tubuhnya sangat lemah." Jelas Tsunade.

"Dan itu semua salahmu… Teme!" Naruto menatap kearah Sasuke dengan tatapan marah.

"Apa maksudmu, dobe?"

"Dia menderita karena kau meninggalakannya! Apa kau tahu?! Dia sangat mencintaimu!" Naruto berteriak hingga napasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Sudah, hentikan Naruto!" Tsunade memisahkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kalian berdua, ikut aku ke RS sekarang juga!" perintah Tsunade.

-

Sasuke, Naruto dan Tsunade berjalan menuju ruangan Sakura. Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan. Sesekali Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kesal namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak memedulikannya.

"KRIET" pintu ruangan terbuka.

"Nah, kau mulai bertugas sekarang Sasuke! Aku serahkan Sakura padamu." Tsunade menepuk punggung Sasuke kemudian berjalan menjauhinya.

"Baik" Sasuke masuk ke kamar Sakura meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di depan pintu.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura yang terbaring lemah lalu menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang baru saja ia ambil dari ujung tempat tidur Sakura. Naruto melihat pemandangan itu dari balik pintu. Ia tersenyum pilu lalu berkata "Semoga kau bahagia Sakura-chan."

Ia berlari menjauhi ruangan Sakura berharap tak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya menangis.

-

* * *

Di Ichiraku Ramen.

"Tambah ramennya satu lagi!" Naruto berseru pada Ayame.

"Naruto, apa ada sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi?" tanya Ayame seraya memberikan satu mangkuk ramen pada Naruto.

"Ah? Apa? Tidak ada apa-apa kok!" Naruto tersenyum lebar lalu mulai berkonsentrasi pada mangkuk ramen yang ada di hadapannya.

"ITADAKIMASU!!" Naruto melahap ramen dengan sumpit yang ada di tangannya.

"Tapi dari tadi air mata terus-terusan keluar dari matamu. Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir?" tanya Ayame. Dari wajahnya, terlihat ia sangat mencemaskan Naruto.

"Ah, ini kan karena aku kepedasan." Naruto menghapus air matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau cerita ya sudah." Ujar Ayame.

Ayame tahu benar kalau Naruto berbohong, sebab ramen yang diamakan Naruto sama sekali tidak berasa pedas. Apalagi dari tadi ia tidak melihat Naruto menambahkan wasabi, sambal ataupun saus kedalam ramennya.

"Naruto…" Ayame khawatir.

TIba-tiba terdengar suara derap langkah kaki yang mendekat.

"Na… Naruto-kun" terdengar suara seorang gadis yang malu-malu.

"Ah, Hinata-chan! Ayo sini!" seru Naruto ceria berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ta… Tapi…"

"Sudah, ayo sini!" Naruto menarik lengan Hinata dan mendudukkannya di kursi yang ada disebelah dirinya.

"Ayame-neesan aku pesan satu lagi ya! Jangan lupa diskonnya 50 persen!" seru Naruto.

"Naruto-kun" wajah Hinata bersemu merah.

"Wah! Beruntung sekali kau datang! Kita jadi dapat diskon hehehe!" Naruto tersenyum lebar berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Namun, percuma saja. Hinata sudah tahu kalau Naruto hanya bersandiwara. Ia bersandiwara seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Hinata tahu benar kalau Naruto sedang patah hati karena rival sejatinya 'Uchiha Sasuke' telah kembali untuk merebut pujaan hati yang sangat ia cintai, Sakura-channya tercinta.

"TES TES" tanpa sadar air mata Hinata mengalir dan menetes masuk kedalam mangkuk ramen yang baru saja hendak ia santap.

"Hi… HInata-chan." Naruto sedikit kaget melihat Hinata yang menangis tiba-tiba.

"Go… gomen Naruto-kun. Aku… a…ku sudah tahu semuanya…" Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Jangan menangis…" Naruto menghapus air mata Hinata dengan ibu jarinya.

"Maaf Naruto-kun, air mataku tidak bisa berhenti keluar."

"Terima kasih telah menggantikanku menangis Hinata." Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"EHEM" Ayame berdeham.

"Ayame-neesan!" wajah Naruto memerah.

"Hei, Naruto. Kau harus menjaganya dengan baik. Kalau tidak, Hiashi-sama akan membunuhmu" Ayame tersenyum jahil.

"Apa sih?!" Naruto tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Ayame.

-

-

* * *

Sasuke memandangi wajah pucat Sakura yang ada dihadapannya. Tangannya membelai wajah pucat itu. Ia memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Sebegitu besarnya kah cintamu padaku hingga kau jadi seperti ini Sakura?" ujarnya lirih.

"Kau tahu? Selama ini aku selalu berusaha agar kau membenciku, agar kau berhenti mencintaiku karena aku tahu, si dobe itu jauh lebih berhak memilikimu daripada aku. Cintanya padamu sangatlah besar jauh melebihi cintaku padamu."

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah bisa melebihi dirinya, aku sudah kalah sejak awal."

"Sakura, apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau berhenti mencintaiku? Aku bukan orang yang pantas bagimu. Aku hanyalah orang yang hidup demi dendam yang sia-sia. Aku hanyalah orang yang selalu berada dalam kegelapan. Aku bukanlah orang yang pantas untuk memilikimu." Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Sakura.

"Ngh…" Sakura membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

"Sakura!" Sasuke tersentak kaget.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Sakura. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian mendudukkan dirinya diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Rumah Sakit" jawab Sasuke singkat. Namun terlihat dengan jelas di wajahnya kalau ia sangat senang Sakura telah sadar.

"Ng… maaf kau siapa?" tanya Sakura.

Seketika hati Sasuke bagaikan terkena sambaran petir. Pikirannya berkecamuk, hatinya bergejolak namun ia berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan kebimbangannya itu pada Sakura. Ia menatap Sakura lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Perawat barumu." Jawabnya singkat.

Namun belum sempat Sakura berbicara. Naruto membuka pintu ruangannya lalu berlari masuk kedalam sambil membawa sekeranjang buah-buahan.

"Hei, teme! Ini ada oleh-oleh dari…" Naruto belum melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

Mata Naruto membelalak lebar, senyum lebar mengembang dari bibirnya. Ia berlari kearah Sakura lalu memeluk erat tubuh lemah gadis itu.

"Sakura-chan!! Yokatta!!" seru Naruto.

"Naruto, apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Sakura.

"DEG" jantung Sasuke berdebar tak beraturan.

"Kenapa ia hanya lupa padaku?" pikirnya heran.

Sasuke berusaha tidak memperlihatkan kegalauannya. Ia memasukkan kedua lengannya pada kantung celananya lalu memalingkah wajahnya kearah jendela.

"Ng, Naruto… orang itu siapa?" Sakura menunjuk kearah Sasuke yang sedang memandang keluar jendela.

Mata Naruto membelalak lebar, pikirannya menjadi kacau. Ia memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan heran lalu tersenyum.

"Jangan bercanda dong Sakura-chan!! Tidak lucu tahu!!"

"Naruto, aku tidak bercanda" Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tatapan serius.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura-chan? Jangan bilang kalau kau melupakan Sasuke." Nada bicara Naruto terdengar khawatir.

"Sasuke?" mata Sakura membelalak lebar..

"_Aku akan menunggu Sasuke-kun"_

"_Aku menyukai Sasuke-kun lebih dari apapun."_

"_Sasuke-kun, izinkan aku ikut denganmu. Bawa aku bersamamu. Kumohon"_

Kenangan masa lalu Sakura kembali bermunculan.

Tiba-tiba air mata keluar dengan deras dari pelupuk mata Sakura. Jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan. Kepalanya sakit bagaikan ditusuk seribu jarum. Tubuhnya gemetar menyebabkan cairan infuse dan alat-alat yang terpasang di tubuhnya terjatuh.

"UHUK UHUK" Sakura terbatuk-batuk, darah keluar dari mulutnya membasahi kedua telapak tangannya.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto berteriak ketika melihat keadaan Sakura yang mengerikan.

"Sakura!" Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Sakura.

"KRIET" pintu ruangan perlahan terbuka.

"Ada apa ini?" Tsunade memasuki ruangan dengan tatapan cemas.

"Tsunade-baachan!! Keadaan Sakura semakin gawat!"

"Apa?! Naruto cepat minggir!" Tsunade berlari kearah Sakura yang masih terbatuk-batuk. Darah terus-terusan keluar dari mulutnya. Membasahi selimut dan seprai RS. Warna merah membasahi lantai.

Tsunade, mengeluarkan jarum suntik dari kantungnya lalu menyuntikkan cairan obat pada tangan lemah Sakura.

Tubuh Sakura perlahan membaik. Ia menjadi lebih tenang. Darah telah berhenti keluar dari mulutnya. Namun tubuhnya terlalu lelah karena telah mengeluarkan banyak darah. Ia akhirnya pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Tsunade-baachan! Bagaimana keadaan Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto khawatir mata birunya menatap lurus kearah Tsunade.

"Iya, dia akan sadar beberapa jam lagi." Jawab Tsunade.

"Apa ada yang mau kalian bicarakan denganku?" nada suara Tsunade seakan mengatakan 'apa-yang-kalian-perbuat-pada-Sakura?'

"Tsunade-sama, sebaiknya kita bicarakan hal ini diluar." Ajak Sasuke yang telah lebih dulu berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto dan Tsunade mengikuti Sasuke keluar ruangan.

-

"Nah sekarang katakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?" Tsunade menatap lurus kearah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Dia jadi begitu karena mendengar nama Sasuke. Tsunade-baachan apa yang menyebabkan Sakura-chan jadi begitu?" Naruto melebarkan kedua mata birunya. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"Sudah kuduga." Tsunade menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu obaachan?" tanya Naruto.

"Otaknya menolak mengingat dirimu Sasuke." Tsunade menatap kearah Sasuke dengan tatapan sedih.

"Apa maksudmu Tsunade-sama?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya.

"Iya benar! Apa maksudmu Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto kembali mengulang pertanyaan Sasuke.

--TSUZUKU--

* * *

Hyaa tragedy lagi...

Read n Review ya!!

Arigatou gozaimashita!


	2. Chapter 2

Makasih buat yang udah baca Kimi No Memori…

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rating: T

Pairing: SasuSakuNaru

Otanoshimi yonde kudasai ne minna!

* * *

**Kimi No Memori**

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 2: Kanashii Toki**

"Apa maksudmu Tsunade-sama?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya.

"Iya benar! Apa maksudmu Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto kembali mengulang pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Maksudku, ia tidak akan pernah bisa mengingatmu lagi Sasuke." Jelas Tsunade.

"…" Sasuke hanya terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan memasukkan tangannya ke kantung celananya. Berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya yang hancur. Ia tidak ingin dikasihani oleh siapapun, apalagi Naruto yang telah memandanginya dengan tatapan kasihan sejak tadi.

"Aku harus kembali ke kantorku. Ja!" Tsunade melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

-

"Sasuke…" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Aku ingin menenangkan diri dulu. Jaga Sakura!" Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

-

Sasuke menatap langit biru yang terbentang luas di atasnya. Beberapa awan dengan bentuk aneh menghiasi langit. Setelah cukup puas melihat langit, ia menundukkan kepalanya menghadap ke rumput yang dipijaknya.

"Mungkin ini adalah hukuman bagiku." Ujarnya lirih. Pandangannya masih tertuju ke bawah.

_-_

"_Aku akan menunggu Sasuke-kun"_

"_Aku menyukai Sasuke-kun lebih dari apapun."_

"_Sasuke-kun, izinkan aku ikut denganmu. Bawa aku bersamamu. Kumohon"_

"_Sasuke-kun, aku mencintaimu."_

"_Sasuke-kun, aku akan memberikan segalanya untukmu."_

"_Sasuke-kun, aku akan melakukan apapun agar aku dapat bersama denganmu."_

"_Aku menyayangi Sasuke-kun lebih dari diriku sendiri."_

"_Sasuke-kun kumohon, perhatikan aku sedikit saja."_

"_Apa aku hanyalah seorang pengganggu bagimu Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Kumohon izinkan aku mencintaimu."_

"_Aku mencintaimu selamanya."_

"_Sasuke-kun"_

"_Sasuke-kun"_

"_Sasuke-kun"_

"_Sasuke-kun"_

"_Sasuke-kun"_

"_Sasuke-kun"_

_-_

Bayangan masa lalunya kembali mengusik pikirannya. Sasuke berdiri memandangi sebuah pohon Sakura yang sedang mekar di depannya.

"SYUU" angin berhembus menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura.

Sebuah kelopak bunga Sakura yang tertiup angin melayang kearah Sasuke. Sasuke mengulurkan taangannya kemudian menangkap bunga itu. Ia membuka kepalan tangannya dengan perlahan kemudian memandangi bunga Sakura yang ada di tangannya.

"Maafkan aku Sakura…"

-

-

* * *

Naruto menatap Sakura yang masih tak sadarkan diri dengan tatapan khawatir, ia menggenggam erat tangan lemah Sakura.

"Ugh…" Sakura membuka matanya perlahan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Naruto, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Sakura menaikkan alisnya.

Naruto mendekat kearah Sakura kemudian memeluknya. Tangannya mendekap erat tubuh mungil Sakura.

"Na…Naruto!" Sakura tersentak kaget karena Naruto memeluknya tiba-tiba.

"Sakura-chan, maafkan aku karena aku gagal melindungimu." Naruto berbisik lemah. Ia berusaha menahan air mata yang telah menggenangi pelupuk matanya sejak tadi.

"Naruto… tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan." Sakura berbisik.

-

Sepasang mata berwarna hitam menatap Naruto dan Sakura dengan tatapan sedih dari balik pintu.

Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang kemudian merubah arah jalannya menuju bangku yang ada di depan ruangan Sakura. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di bangku itu kemudian menautkan jemarinya di keningnya. Matanya terpejam. Ia berusaha melupakan apa yang baru saja ia lihat tadi. Hatinya sakit, pikirannya kacau. Ia memang bukan orang yang mudah melampiaskan perasaannya seperti Naruto. Sebenarnya sejak tadi ia sudah sangat ingin menangis. Namun, entah kenapa air matanya tidak bisa keluar. Mungkin harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha tidak mengizinkannya menangis.

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan terlihat sesosok gadis berambut panjang berjalan mendekat kearah ruangan Sakura. Gadis itu membawa sekeranjang buah-buahan di tangannya. Mata lavendernya sedikit melebar ketika melihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk di depan ruangan Sakura.

"A…Ano Sasuke-san, a…apa Sakura ada di dalam?" gadis itu sedikit tergagap.

"Lebih baik jangan lihat." Ujar Sasuke singkat. Sementara matanya masih terpejam.

"A…apa?" Hinata sedikit tidak mengerti.

Tanpa sadar matanya menatap Sakura dan Naruto yang sedang berpelukan di dalam ruangan. Hinata mundur beberapa langkah. Kakinya gemetar begitu pula tangannya, nyaris membuat keranjang yang ada di tangannya terjatuh.

"Sudah kubilang,sebaiknya jangan lihat." Sasuke kembali mengulang perkataannya tadi.

"Ma…maaf, a…ku mau titip ini untuk Sa…sakura." Gadis itu memberikan keranjang yang ada di tangannya pada Sasuke. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Hn" Sasuke mengambil keranjang itu kemudian menaruhnya di samping.

"A…aku per…misi dulu." Hinata membungkuk memberi hormat kemudian berjalan menjauhi Sasuke.

-

"Naruto-kun…" gumam Hinata.

Ia menyusuri lorong dengan langkah gontai. Air mata terus-menerus mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Saat ini ia benar-benar ingin menghilang dari dunia ini. Berharap tak ada orang yang mengasihaninya.

Kasihan….

Benar-benar kasihan…

_**Seandainya waktu dapat diputar kembali.**_

_**Mungkin aku dapat bersama dengan dirimu sekarang.**_

_**Seandainya waktu dapat diputar kembali.**_

_**Mungkin aku adalah orang yang kau cintai, bukan dia.**_

_**Seandainya waktu dapat diputar kembali.**_

_**Mungkin cintaku padamu akan berbalas.**_

_**Seandainya waktu dapat diputar kembali.**_

_**Mungkin aku adalah orang yang ada di pelukanmu sekarang.**_

_**Seandainya waktu dapat diputar kembali.**_

_**Mungkin aku bisa memilikimu.**_

_**Seandainya waktu dapat diputar kembali.**_

_**Mungkin akulah satu-satunya wanita yang ada di hatimu.**_

_**Seandainya waktu dapat diputar kembali.**_

_**Mungkin aku tak akan berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini.**_

Hinata mempercepat langkahnya. Semakin cepat, semakin cepat, hingga ia akhirnya berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Berharap menemukan pintu keluar yang dapat membantunya keluar dari rumah sakit ini. Bukan, dari dekapan kesedihan yang selalu membelenggunya.

-

Cahaya matahari menembus jendela menyinari ruangan Sakura.

"Ngh…" Sakura membuka matanya perlahan.

"Sudah bangun?" terdengar suara dingin menggema di seluruh ruangan.

"Ah, _kangofu-san_…" Sakura tersenyum lembut menatap Sasuke yang sedang membuka gorden jendela. Menyebabkan sinar matahari yang masuk semakin banyak.

"_Kangofu-san_?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Habis… aku kan tidak tahu namamu." Sakura tersenyum. Nada bicaranya seakan mengatakan 'beritahu-aku-siapa-namamu'

"Baiklah, panggil saja aku seperti itu."

"Kenapa kau tidak mau memberi tahu namamu padaku?" nada suara Sakura berubah menjadi nada sedih.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"KRIET" pintu ruangan perlahan terbuka.

"Sakura-chan! Lihat aku bawa sesuatu!" Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Apa itu??" Sakura nampak penasaran.

"Jeng jeng!! Bonus dari Ichiraku Ramen!!" Naruto menunjukkan sekotak ramen ukuran jumbo yang ada di tangannya. Ia tersenyum lebar hingga seluruh giginya terlihat kemudian mengacungkan jempolnya. Persis seperti gaya guy-sensei dan Lee.

"Norak!!" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

"Usuratonkachi." Gumam Sasuke.

"Hyaa Sakura-chan hidoi…!" Naruto pura-pura menangis seperti anak kecil.

"Sudah, sudah. sini cup cup cup" Sakura berkata seperti seorang ibu yang sedang menenangkan anaknya yang menangis minta dibelikan permen.

Naruto melangkah mendekati Sakura kemudian duduk di kursi yang ada di samping tempat tidur Sakura.

"Nanti aku beri permen. Jangan menangis ya…" Sakura mengelus-elus rambut pirang Naruto.

"Hehehehe." Naruto tersenyum lebar. Matanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan 'aku-berhasil-mengalahkan-mu'

"Baka." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela melihat kekonyolan sahabatnya itu. Walau sebenarnya ia ingin berada di posisi Naruto saat ini.

"Aku bukan orang bodoh yang senang diperlakukan seperti anak kecil." Sindir Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?? Teme!" Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. Ia merasa tersindir oleh perkataan Sasuke tadi.

"Te…teme??" Sakura sedikit shock mendengar perkataan Naruto yang 'sedikit' kasar itu.

"Dobe." Gumam Sasuke.

"Teme? Dobe?" Sakura semakin tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi pada kedua orang yang ada di depannya.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Eh…!" Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Tidak, kami baru saja kenal kemarin." Sasuke sedikit berbohong untuk menutupi identitasnya.

"Iya, iya" Naruto berusaha meyakinkan Sakura. Ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Naruto, boleh aku tahu siapa namanya?" tanya Sakura

"Kenapa kau tidak tanya saja pada orangnya Sakura-chan?" Naruto menatap Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya.

"Namaku bukan untuk diketahui orang lain." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Nada bicaranya seakan berkata 'bantu-aku-dobe'

"Ah, aku juga tidak tahu Sakura-chan. Ia tidak pernah memberitahuku siapa namanya." Naruto berbohong.

"Yaah padahal kukira kau tahu…" Sakura sedikit kecewa.

"Ng, Sakura-chan aku dan dia mau keluar sebentar ya!" Naruto tersenyum kemudian menarik lengan Sasuke menjauhi Sakura.

-

-

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan menyusuri lorong Rumah Sakit. Mereka berjalan hingga ke halaman yang ada di belakang Rumah Sakit. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan serius.

"Apa?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sasuke… kau menyedihkan." Naruto berbisik.

"Apa boleh buat kan?" ujarnya datar. Berusaha menyembunyikan kegalauan hati yang bergejolak didalam tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membuat nama palsu untuk menyembunyikan identitasmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak ingin terus-menerus membohonginya." Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Menghindari tatapan Naruto yang sejak tadi terus-terusan mengusiknya.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto serius.

"Biasa saja." Ujarnya datar. Sementara matanya masih terus menghindari tatapan Naruto. Kali ini ia memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang.

"TATAP MATAKU!!" Naruto membalikkan wajah Sasuke menghadap wajahnya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan enggan. Tatapannya seakan berkata 'aku-tidak-akan-membiarkan-kau-mengetahui-perasaanku-pada-Sakura'.

"Sebenarnya kau mencintainya kan? Sewaktu ia bertanya padamu sebenarnya hatimu sakit kan? Kau… kau sebenarnya cemburu padaku kan?" suara Naruto bergetar hebat. Air mata menggenang di mata birunya.

"Tidak."

"BOHONG!! Jangan berbohong padaku Sasuke!!" Naruto mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke.

Pikiran Sasuke semakin bergejolak. Emosinya nyaris saja tak dapat ditahannya lagi. Ia menepis lengan Naruto dengan kasar.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Sasuke berjalan menjauhi Naruto.

Naruto menunduk menatap tanah. Air mata jatuh mengalir dipipinya.

"Sasuke… aku tahu semuanya. Aku tahu kau mencintainya." Gumam Naruto.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya Sasuke…

-

-

**Flashback**

"Sasuke-kun, aku punya coklat untukmu! Terimalah!" Sakura tersenyum lebar. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah bungkusan berbentuk hati dengan pita merah yang melilit di atasnya.

"Aku benci makanan manis." Sasuke menolak.

"Ah, dibuangpun tak apa! Yang penting kau mau menerimanya. Eh tapi buangnya nanti saja. Jangan di depanku." Sakura memberikan coklat yang ada di tangannya kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Oi, kalau kau tidak mau. Coklat itu untukku saja!" Naruto menawarkan.

"Tidak. Ini milikku."

"Bukankah kau tidak suka makanan manis?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Iya."

"Lalu, kenapa kau…" Naruto belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Sasuke telah pergi menjauhinya.

"OI TEME!"

"Bukan urusanmu."

**Flashback End**

"Sasuke, Aku tahu, walaupun kau tidak suka makanan manis kau selalu memakan coklat valentine yang selalu diberikan Sakura untukmu.Aku selalu melihatmu memakannya diam-diam. Kau bahkan menyimpan bungkusnya kan Sasuke?" Naruto berkata lirih.

-

-

"_Sakura! Aku akan melindungimu"_

_-_

"_Naruto, kau jaga Sakura!"_

_-_

"_Sebegitu besarnya kah cintamu padaku hingga kau jadi seperti ini Sakura?" _

"_Kau tahu? Selama ini aku selalu berusaha agar kau membenciku, agar kau berhenti mencintaiku karena aku tahu, si dobe itu jauh lebih berhak memilikimu daripada aku. Cintanya padamu sangatlah besar jauh melebihi cintaku padamu."_

"_Sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah bisa melebihi dirinya, aku sudah kalah sejak awal."_

"_Sakura, apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau berhenti mencintaiku? Aku bukan orang yang pantas bagimu. Aku hanyalah orang yang hidup demi dendam yang sia-sia. Aku hanyalah orang yang selalu berada dalam kegelapan. Aku bukanlah orang yang pantas untuk memilikimu." _

-

Naruto kembali mengingat kenangan-kenangannya yang terus-menerus berputar di kepalanya.

"Haha aku tahu semuanya Sasuke." Naruto tertawa pilu.

"Aku telah mendengar semua perkataanmu pada Sakura waktu itu. Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu!"

-

--TSUZUKU—

* * *

Hyaa gimana? Review ya!

Keterangan

Kangofu: perawat.

Jadi kalo kangofu-san artinya kira-kira perawat-san. Haha Sasuke jadi perawat! Bisa mati kekurangan darah tuh pasiennya tiap hari mimisan ngeliat kegantengan dia.

Semoga kalian ga bosen baca Kimi No Memori.

Arigatou Gozaimashita


	3. Soba Ni Iru

Hyaa chapter 3!! Selamat menikmati!

Mau balesin review dulu…

**5 sekawan: **Iya sedih bgt tuh dilupain hehhehe

**jann juraquile: **Iya mukanya pasti aneh tuh hahaha masih ganteng ga ya? yup ni diapdet...

**Miyu201: **He NaruSaku? Hohoho liat aja deh…emang kisah cinta di Naruto emang berliku-liku. Tapi kurang di sorot ama Masashi Kishimoto-sensei jadinya suka gregetan hehehe.

**Deeandra Hihara: **Iya nih update! Otanoshimi!

**Hasheo the Terror of Death:** Hm udah aku jelasin kan di PM. Ga tau nih ampe chapter berapa… kamu mau aku bikin sad ending ato sad ending?

**Yvne-devolnueht:** haha tampang dia emang tampang orang yang harus dikasihani kali? Hehehe ga bosen? Yokatta…

**Nakamura arigatou: **Update-tan telah tiba! Wah masa sih? Aku jadi malu ehehe –digampar-

**M4yura:** Makasih… hm tapi aku lagi mandeg ide nih… kasih ide dong!

**Azumi Uchiha: **Iya nih Saku lagi-lagi menderita… gimana nih? karakternya menantang untuk disiksa sih ehehe

**Maa-chan-tik:** hah? Masa sih? Sebegitu terharunyakah? Hehe

**Yuuichi93: **Iya kasian… hehe Hinata terlalu baik sih orangnya… hm udah baca chapter yang pas Sasu ngebunuh Itachi? Kalau kamu baca pasti tau kenapa dia pake jubah akatsuki.

**Himmme.Cha:** Iya si Sasu sedih banget tuh ampe ga bisa nangis hehehe. Pertanyaan kamu sama kaya Yuuichi, coba baca mangascannya deh… (skarang udah ampe chapter brapa ya?) SMANGATT!

Makasih banget buat temen-temen yang udah ngasih review!

Selamat menikmati!

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rating: T

Pairing: SasuSakuNaru

Otanoshimi yonde kudasai ne minna!

* * *

**Kimi No Memori**

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 3: Soba Ni Iru**

Matahari bersinar cerah menyinari seluruh bumi. Langit biru terbentang luas dengan indahnya. Angin musim semi berhembus meniup dedaunan dan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Burung-burung berkicau dengan merdu. Menyanyikan nyanyian alam yang sangat indah.

Sakura menatap kearah langit biru yang terbentang luas diatasnya. Mata emeraldnya menelusuri keindahan langit.

"Langitnya indah ya, kangofu-san?" Sakura tersenyum menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hn" Sasuke hanya bergumam singkat.

"Ano… ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa?" Sasuke berharap itu bukanlah pertanyaan tentang identitas dirinya. Dia sudah letih berbohong. Hatinya sakit bila ia membohongi gadis lemah yang ada di depannya itu.

"Kenapa Kangofu-san selalu menemaniku setiap hari?" Sakura menatap mata hitam Sasuke dengan serius.

"Tugas." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong kali ini. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya ia melakukannya karena ia mencintai Sakura dan ingin menjaganya selama dia bisa.

"Ah begitu ya? Haha entah kenapa rasanya aku pernah bertemu denganmu kangofu-san. Tapi entah kapan. Setiap kali aku berusaha mengingatnya kepalaku tiba-tiba menjadi sakit."

"DEG" degup jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang. Dadanya sesak, hatinya sakit.

Betapa menyedihkan jika orang yang kau cintai berada tepat di depanmu namun ia tidak mengingatmu sama sekali. Sakit… sakit sekali. Hal ini lebih menyakitkan daripada ketika ia berpisah dengan Sakura 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Moshi-moshi, kangofu-san.!" Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan telapak tangannya di depan mata hitam Sasuke yang nampak kosong seakan ia berada di dimensi lain.

"Eh" Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Jawab aku kangofu-san, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Tidak." Sasuke terpaksa kembali berbohong.

"Iya, ya mana mungkin ya?" Sakura menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hn."

"Haruno-san, lebih baik kita kembali ke kamar sekarang. Langit sudah mulai gelap." Sasuke mendorong kursi roda Sakura menjauhi taman menuju ke kamar perawatan Sakura.

"Yah, kangofu-san aku masih ingin berada disini. Di kamar itu rasanya membosankan sekali." Sakura merengut.

"Tidak." Sasuke terus mendorong kursi roda tanpa mempedulikan Sakura.

"Ayolah Kangofu-san… aku masih ingin jalan-jalan." Rengek Sakura.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Huh!" Sakura nampak sedikit kesal karena Sasuke tidak menurutinya.

-

"KRIET" Sasuke membuka pintu ruang perawatan Sakura kemudian mendorong kursi roda Sakura masuk ke dalamnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke ketika melihat Sakura yang cemberut.

"HUUH!! Aku bosaaan." Keluh Sakura.

"Hn" Sasuke tidak memedulikan keluhan Sakura. Ia merendahkan badannya di samping kursi roda Sakura berusaha menggendongnya ke tempat tidur.

"Ano kangofu-san, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura sedikit salah tingkah. Rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Menggendongmu." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Aku bisa sendiri." Sakura berusaha bangkit. Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya.

Namun baru berjalan beberapa langkah Sakura telah hilang keseimbangan dan nyaris terjatuh kalau saja Sasuke tidak menangkapnya. Sasuke mendekap erat tubuh Sakura seakan ia takkan melepasnya lagi. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan terkejut.

Sasuke menggendong Sakura menuju tempat tidurnya. Benar-benar tampak seperti pengantin baru. Yah, kalau saja itu benar terjadi Sasuke pasti akan sangat senang.

"Kangofu-san, kalau seperti ini kita nampak seperti pengantin baru ya?" Sakura tersenyum jahil, rona merah masih menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"…" Sasuke tak mampu berkata-kata. Wajahnya memerah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang berharap Sakura tidak melihat perubahan warna pada wajahnya.

"Maaf, kangofu-san marah padaku ya?" Sakura salah paham atas sikap Sasuke. Ia mengira Sasuke tidak menyukai perkataannya tadi.

"Tidak" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Lalu?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Yokatta… aku senang sekali, kangofu-san tidak marah padaku." Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Hn" Sasuke hanya bergumam.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana bila kangofu-san marah padaku. Aku pasti kesepian, karena kalau hal itu terjadi mungkin kangofu-san tidak mau menemaniku lagi." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya wajahnya nampak sedih.

"Hn." Sasuke kembali bergumam. Walaupun dalam hatinya ia sangat senang karena Sakura menganggapnya berarti walaupun ia tidak mengenalnya.

"Kangofu-san, 'hn' itu artinya apa?" Sakura nampak sedikit kesal karena perkataannya yang panjang hanya dibalas dengan gumaman 'hn' oleh Sasuke.

"Banyak." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu aku artikan 'hn' yang tadi sebagai 'iya-aku-juga-senang-bisa-menemanimu'. Hehehe" Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Iya." Sasuke membalas senyuman Sakura dengan senyuman-tipis-super-cool ala Uchiha.

"BLUSH" seketika Sakura merasakan pipinya memanas. Ia menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke sedikit bingung melihat sikap Sakura yang tiba-tiba aneh.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya kemudian mengangkatnya kembali.

"Ano… kangofu-san"

"Apa?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya.

"Apa kau tidak bosan menemaniku terus-menerus?" suara Sakura melemah nyaris tak terdengar.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Karena itu adalah tugasku."

"Ah, begitu ya…"

"Hn."

"Terima kasih banyak kangofu-san." Sakura memandang wajah Sasuke kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur Haruno-san." Sasuke berusaha menghentikan pembicaraan. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain berharap Sakura tidak melihat perubahan warna di wajahnya.

"Tapi, aku belum ingin tidur." Sakura menolak.

"Hn." Sasuke tidak memedulikan perkataan Sakura. Ia mengambil selimut yang ada di sampingnya kemudian menyelimuti tubuh lemah gadis yang ada di depannya itu.

Sakura terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Arigatou… okaasan." Ujarnya lembut.

"Okaasan?" Sasuke berjengit ketika Sakura memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'okaasan'

"Kau mirip almarhum ibuku. Dia selalu menyelimutiku sebelum aku tidur."

"…" Sasuke tak mampu berkata-kata.

Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin Sakura menganggapnya sebagai seorang okaasan. Ia hanya ingin Sakura menganggapnya sebagai seorang 'kekasih'

Yah, dia memang bukan pria yang dapat mengutarakan perasaannya pada orang lain. Sejak dulu ia telah menyukai Sakura namun harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha melarangnya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya, apalagi ia tahu bahwa Naruto sahabatnya juga mencintai gadis itu. Ia lebih memilih mengalah dan mundur.

Sayangnya, Sakura bukanlah gadis yang pintar membaca perasaan orang lain. Sakura tidak mengetahui bahwa Sasuke juga menyukainya. Hingga akhirnya sampai saat ini tak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui perasaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Yah, kecuali Naruto tentunya.

"Ne okaasan." Suara Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Selamat malam." Sakura tersenyum.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk kemudian melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Meninggalkan Sakura yang ada di belakangnya.

"Ano…" suara Sakura mencegah Sasuke melangkah lebh jauh.

"Apalagi?" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Sakura. Mata hitamnya menatap mata emerald Sakura.

"Oyasuminasai…" Sakura berkata malu-malu.

"Sasuke tersenyum lembut kemudian melangkah mendekati Sakura. Ia merendahkan badannya kemudian mencium lembut dahi Sakura.

"Oyasuminasai, Sakura…" bisiknya lembut.

"Kan…kangofu-san?" mata Sakura membelalak lebar seakan tak percaya atas apa yang baru saja Sasuke lakukan padanya. Namun begitu ia hendak bertanya atas apa yang baru saja terjadi, sosok Sasuke telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

-

-

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari ruangan Sakura kemudian menutup kembali pintu yang baru saja ia buka.

"Hei, Sasuke." Suara Naruto mengagetkan Sasuke.

"Naruto." Sasuke sedikit kaget ketika mendengar suara Naruto. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap sosok Naruto yang sedang berdiri di depan ruangan Sakura.

"Ikut aku!" tanpa basa-basi Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke.

"Kemana?" tanya Sasuke heran karena Naruto tiba-tiba menarik lengannya.

Namun Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke ia terus menarik Sasuke menjauhi ruangan Sakura.

Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong yang gelap hingga Naruto menghentikan langkahnya di halaman depan Rumah Sakit.

"Kita bisa bicara disini Sasuke." Mata biru Naruto menatap mata hitam Sasuke.

"Bicara apa?"

"Apa maksudmu tadi?" Naruto mempertajam tatapannya pada Sasuke.

"Ha? Aku tidak mengerti pembicaraanmu dobe." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang, kalau bicara TATAP MATAKU!! Kuso!" teriak Naruto emosi.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja marah?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba saja bersikap aneh.

"Aku melihatnya tadi. Kalau kau memang tidak menyukainya, tidak seharusnya kau melakukan hal itu."

"Maksudmu, kejadian sewaktu aku mencium Sakura?"

"Iya."

"Hei, itu kan Cuma kecupan selamat malam saja. Lagipula ia hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang 'okaasan' baginya. Tidak usah cemburu padaku dobe."

"Kau bohong Sasuke. Aku tahu sebenarnya kau menyukainya kan? Kau ingin memilikinya kan? Tidak apa-apa aku akan bersaing dengan adil denganmu. Kau tidak perlu mengalah demi aku."

"Aku tidak berniat bersaing denganmu dobe." Sasuke melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto dibelakangnya.

"KUSO! TEME! Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu!!" jerit Naruto.

-

-

* * *

Sakura memegang sebuah buku kecil di tangannya. Matanya sibuk menyusuri susunan kata dalam buku itu. Matahari bersinar terang, cahayanya memasuki ruangan Sakura melalui jendela yang baru saja dibuka Sasuke tadi pagi.

"Hhh bosan…" Sakura meletakkan buku yang baru saja dibacanya di atas meja.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar." Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian melangkah mendekati pintu.

"Yosh, aku bisa jalan sendiri tanpa bantuan kursi roda!" gumamnya senang.

"Saat ini kangofu-san ada dimana ya? Dia pasti kaget melihat aku sudah sehat seperti ini." Pikir Sakura.

Sakura melangkah menyusuri lorong-lorong yang ada di Rumah Sakit ini. Sesekali ia menyapa perawat-perawat yang ia temui dalam perjalanannya. Matanya menatap tiga orang anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengan gembira. Mereka tampak sangat bahagia. Namun ketika mereka sedang berlari, seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang menabrak seorang anak perempuan.

Sakura menatap sesosok anak perempuan yang memarahi anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu hingga menangis. Tiba-tiba muncul seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang menenangkan mereka berdua.

Benar-benar konyol. Entah kenapa rasanya ia pernah melihat hal itu. Anak-anak itu benar-benar mirip dengan dirinya, Naruto dan tentu saja Sasuke.

"Astaga, anak perempuan itu mirip denganku." Sakura memperhatikan sosok anak perempuan berambut merah yang baru saja memarahi seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

"Hmm, kalau anak yang pirang itu Naruto lalu yang berambut hitam itu siapa ya?" Sakura berusaha mengingat kembali masa kecilnya. Namun tiba-tiba rasa sakit kembali menyerang kepalanya.

"Ugh, kenapa sih kepalaku tiba-tiba sakit?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memegangi kepalanya dan berjalan tertatih-tatih. Ia berusaha kembali ke kamarnya. Namun tanpa sengaja ia mendengar suara dingin yang selalu menemaninya.

"Kangofu-san?" gumamnya. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah suara.

Ia mengintip dari balik pintu. Matanya menangkap sesosok lelaki tampan berambut hitam yang sedang berbicara serius dengan godaime.

"Tsunade-sama, apa tidak ada cara lain lagi?" Sasuke memandang Tsunade yang duduk di depannya dengan tatapan serius.

"Tidak." Jawab Tsunade singkat.

"Apa kau tidak khawatir melihat keadaan Sakura yang seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja aku khawatir! Bagaimanapun ia adalah murid kesayanganku!" Akhirnya Tsunade tak dapat lagi membendung emosinya air mata mengalir dikedua belah pipinya.

"Tsunade-sama, aku tidak tahan kalau aku hanya bisa melihatnya menderita tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa." Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Suaranya melemah nyaris tak terdengar

"Yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini hanya menunggu hingga kematian datang menjemputnya." Tsunade semakin tak bisa menahan emosinya. Air mata mengalir semakin deras dari wajahnya.

-

Mata Sakura membelalak lebar. Kakinya gemetar nyaris tak bisa menyangga tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

"Aku akan mati?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju ruangannya. Tatapannya kosong, seakan jiwanya sedang berada di dimensi lain. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan mati .

Sakura membuka pintu ruangannya dengan lemah kemudian berjalan mendekati tempat tidurnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya disana.

" Kami-sama kenapa aku harus berakhir seperti ini?" air mata mengalir keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

_**Kami-sama izinkan aku hidup lebih lama…**_

_**Kami-sama izinkan aku mencintai…**_

_**Kami-sama izinkan aku dicintai…**_

_**Kami-sama izinkan aku merasakan rasanya cinta…**_

_**Kami-sama izinkan aku belajar cara mencintai dengan tulus…**_

_**Kami-sama izinkan aku mengulang kembali lembaran kehidupanku yang telah lalu…**_

_**Kami-sama izinkan aku bersama dengan orang yang kucintai…**_

_**Kami-sama izinkan aku mengingat kembali orang yang sangat kucintai…**_

_**Kumohon kami-sama… izinkan aku…**_

--TSUZUKU--

* * *

Keterangan

Okaasan: Ibu

Yokatta: Syukurlah

Oyasuminasai: Selamat tidur / selamat beristirahat.

Gimana?

kasih aku review ya! karena itu ngasih aku kekuatan buat nulis.

Arigatou Gozaimashita.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!! Chapter 4!! Chapter 4!! –histeris-

Makasih buat yang udah review

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/Angst/Tragedy

Rating: T

Pairing: SasuSakuNaru

Otanoshimi yonde kudasai ne minna!

* * *

**Kimi No Memori**

Story by: Akina Takahashi

**Chapter 4: Gomennasai**

Sakura memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Mata hijaunya meredup. Cahaya perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang dari dirinya. Yah, mungkin siapapun akan begitu bila mengetahui bahwa kematian akan segera menjemput. Sakura menghela napas panjang. Napas yang mungkin tidak akan bisa ia hirup lagi. Sakura berusaha tersenyum. Senyuman tersungging di wajahnya.

"Setidaknya, aku bisa meninggalkan dunia ini dengan senyuman." Gumamnya.

"TOK TOK" suara ketukan pintu mengagetkan Sakura.

"Masuk.!" Serunya.

"KRIET" pintu perlahan terbuka. Sosok lelaki berambut pirang masuk ke ruangan Sakura. Tangannya mendekap sebuah buket bunga besar yang berwarna merah.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Naruto." Sakura tersenyum, berusaha menyembunyikan kegalauan hatinya.

"Sakura-chan, ini bunga untukmu!" Naruto menyerahkan buket bunga yang ada di dekapannya pada Sakura.

"Wah, indahnya… terima kasih Naruto." Sakura tersenyum lalu meletakkan buket bunga itu diatas meja.

"Ah, itu bukan apa-apa. hehehe" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sakura-chan, mana perawatmu?" Naruto memalingkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, berusaha mencari sosok Sasuke.

"Dia sedang keluar." Jawab Sakura sedikit berbohong. Tidak mungkin kan ia mengatakan pada Naruto 'kangofu-san sedang membicarakan tentang kematianku dengan hokage-sama.'

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu."

"Apanya yang bagus?" Sakura sedikit heran mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Karena aku hanya berdua saja dengan Sakura-chan." Naruto tersenyum jahil.

"Memangnya kau mau apa Naruto?" Sakura sedikit takut mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Hei, jangan ketakutan begitu. Aku kan Cuma ingin bicara empat mata dengan Sakura-chan."

"Bicara apa?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Ano… Sakura-chan…" wajah Naruto seketika memerah.

"Apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Sakura dengan nada jahil.

"Ano…" Naruto masih belum dapat melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ano?" Sakura berusaha membuat Naruto menyelesaikan pembicaraannya.

"Errr ano…"

"Kau dapat bonus dari Ichiraku ramen?" tebak Sakura yang nampak tidak sabar lagi.

"Tentu saja bukan!" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hinata pingsan karena kau menyapanya?" tebak Sakura.

"Bukan!!"

"Kalau begitu, Akamaru pergi meninggalkan Kiba?" tebak Sakura asal.

"Tentu saja bukan Sakura-chan.!"

"Shikamaru tiba-tiba menjadi rajin?"

"Bukan!!"

"Kalau begitu… apa Chouji menjadi vegetarian?"

"Bukan! Itu semua salah Sakura-chan!" Naruto nampak kesal karena dari tadi Sakura asal-asalan saja menebak.

"Lalu apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Aku… aku…" wajah Naruto merah padam.

"Aku?" Sakura mulai penasaran.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto berteriak hingga suaranya habis. Wajahnya memerah karena malu. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Ia tak mampu lagi menatap wajah Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura tidak percaya atas apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Iya benar, sejak dulu aku mencintaimu. Kau ini benar-benar tidak peka ya Sakura-chan?"

"Eh, apa? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu di tim 7."

"Ta… tapi Naruto…" wajah Sakura memerah.

"Sakura-chan, maukah kau menjadi orang yang selalu ada di sampingku?" Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menciumnya.

"Naruto… aku tidak pantas berada disisimu." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya nampak sedih.

"Kenapa Sakura-chan? Aku telah menunggumu sejak dulu."

"Karena aku hanyalah gadis lemah yang tidak bisa apa-apa."

"Siapa bilang? Sakura-chan kau adalah gadis terkuat yang pernah kutemui! Kau adalah gadis yang paling berani yang pernah aku temui. Kau adalah gadis impian para pria di Konoha. Kau adalah kunoichi medis jenius yang selalu diharapkan orang banyak."

"Itu dulu Naruto…" Sakura tersenyum pahit.

"Sekarang aku hanyalah gadis lemah yang sedang menunggu kematian datang menjemputku." Sakura kembali menundukkan kepalanya ia tak mampu lagi menatap mata Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, tatap mataku!" Naruto mengangkat dagu Sakura dengan tangannya.

Mata hijau Sakura dipenuhi genangan air mata yang siap jatuh kapan saja. Wajahnya memerah menahan tangis. Bibirnya bergetar.

"Aku tidak peduli. Mau jadi seperti apapun, kau tetaplah Sakura-chanku yang sangat kucintai. Menikahlah denganku Sakura-chan…" Mata biru Naruto menatap mata emerald Sakura dengan tatapan memelas.

Setetes cairan bening menetes membasahi tangan Naruto yang memegang dagu Sakura. Air mata terus menerus mengalir di wajah Sakura.

"Ka… kalau itu ter…jadi kau bisa jadi duda di usia muda…" Sakura tersenyum pahit.

"Bicara apa kau Sakura-chan! Tentu saja hal itu tidak akan terjadi!! Jangan bicara seakan esok adalah hari kematianmu! Kematian itu adalah urusan tuhan. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi"

"Naruto-kun…" suara Sakura bergetar hebat.

Naruto mengangkat wajah Sakura menghadap wajahnya kemudian mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut.

"Naruto!" Sakura tersentak kaget karena Naruto menciumnya tiba-tiba.

"Aku tetap akan mencintaimu. Apapun yang terjadi." Naruto berbisik di telinga Sakura.

Naruto mencium dahi Sakura kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pintu. Kemudian berkata, "Kutunggu jawabanmu besok." Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam seribu bahasa.

-

"Kami-sama apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumam Sakura. Sebelum akhirnya ia tertidur.

-

* * *

Dalam mimpinya, ia bertemu dengan sesosok lelaki berjubah hitam. Ia mengenakan tudung di kepalanya. Benar-benar nampak aneh. Mata Sakura membelalak ketika pandangannya menemukan sosok lelaki itu mengambang sekitar 30 cm di udara.

"Kau siapa?" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku shinigami yang bertugas menjemputmu." Jawab sosok itu.

"Ah, ternyata memang sudah waktuku ya?" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedih.

"Ikut aku!" Shinigami itu terbang melayang meninggalkan Sakura.

"Shinigami-san, aku punya permohonan." Seru Sakura.

Shinigami itu menghentikan lajunya lalu berbalik menatap mata hijau Sakura.

"Permohonan apa?" tanya shinigami.

"Kumohon beri aku waktu 3 hari untuk menyelesaikan semua urusanku. Aku ingin aku mati dengan tenang." Pinta Sakura.

"Baiklah. Tapi ingat setelah 3 hari aku akan langsung mencabut nyawamu tanpa basa-basi lagi."

"Terima kasih, shinigami-san. Sampai jumpa 3 hari lagi!"

-

-

* * *

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Mata hijaunya memandang kesekitarnya. Berharap menemukan sosok lelaki tampan berambut hitam. Namun sayang yang ia temukan malah sosok lelaki pirang yang melamarnya kemarin.

"Kau sudah bangun Sakura-chan?" Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Naruto… dimana kangofu-san?" tanya Sakura.

"Ia sudah kuminta agar tidak usah datang hari ini. Hari ini biar aku yang merawatmu Sakura-chan!"

"Tapi Naruto…"

"Nah, Sakura-chan hari ini kita mau apa?"

"Naruto, aku ingin kau menemaniku jalan-jalan keluar RS." Pinta Sakura.

"Tapi Sakura-chan tubuhmu masih…" Naruto menatap Sakura dengan tatapan cemas.

"Kau mau menemaniku atau tidak?"

"Uh, baiklah…" Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dengan terpaksa.

"Arigatou." Sakura tersenyum.

Naruto mengambil kursi roda di pojok ruangan dan menyiapkannya untuk Sakura.

"Naruto, aku bisa jalan sendiri." Sakura menolak untuk menggunakan kursi roda. Yah, setidaknya ia ingin berjalan dengan kakinya sendiri sebelum hari kematiannya.

"Tentu saja Sakura-chan. Kau bisa bersandar padaku jika kau lelah." Naruto meletakkan kembali kursi roda itu di pojok ruangan.

"Iya. Jika aku pingsan, kau bisa menggendongku kan?"

"Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati." Naruto tersenyum lebar.

-

-

"Selamat siang, Ojisan." Sakura tersenyum pada seorang lelaki tua yang sedang sibuk memancing di sungai.

"Selamat siang, Haruno-sama." Lelaki tua itu tersenyum.

Sakura kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia menyusuri jalanan sempit di Konoha. Ia terus berjalan menuju pusat kota. Di sampingnya nampak Naruto yang berjalan mendampinginya.

"Sakura-chan hari ini kau kenapa? Dari tadi kau menyapa semua orang yang kau temui di jalan. Itu nampak aneh di mataku. Kau kan tidak biasanya begitu." Naruto mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku berniat menyapa semua orang yang kutemui karena aku takut aku tidak bisa menemui mereka lagi." Jawab Sakura.

"Hei… hei Sakura-chan jangan bicara seperti itu.!" Seru Naruto.

Namun Sakura tidak memedulikan Naruto ia terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang berada di Konoha.

"Hei Ino! Lee! Sai! Shikamaru!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada keempat sahabatnya itu. Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Sakura!" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Sakura berjalan mendekati keempat sahabatnya itu. Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Sedang apa kau disini Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Aku sedang jalan-jalan sebentar bersama Naruto."

"Ah, halo Shikamaru!" Sakura menyapa Shikamaru yang baru saja tiba.

"Mendokuse." Shikamaru mendengus. Nampaknya moodnya sedang tidak baik hari ini.

"Hei jangan mengacuhkan Sakura-san seperti itu!" Lee memukul kepala Shikamaru.

"Selamat siang Sakura-san." Lee menyapa Sakura yang sempat terdiam ketika melihat aksi pemukulan yang dilakukannya pada Shikamaru tadi.

"Selamat siang Lee." Sakura tersenyum lembut menyebabkan wajah Lee memerah hingga ia nyaris pingsan.

"Sakura, jangan pernah tersenyum seperti itu lagi ya! nanti orang bodoh itu bisa pingsan." Sai menunjuk kearah Lee.

"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh hah?!" Lee berusaha menyerang Sai dengan taijutsunya. Namun sayang usahanya gagal karena Sai telah lebih dulu menggambar seekor panda raksasa dan menjadikannya nyata untuk menahan taijutsu Lee.

"Lepaskan aku!" Lee berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan panda besar yang lucu itu.

"Hei kalian! Berhentilah melakukan hal bodoh!" seru Ino ketika melihat kekonyolan sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Hahahaha kalian lucu." Sakura tertawa geli melihat kekonyolan itu.

"Sakura?" semua orang heran termasuk Naruto yang sejak tadi diam saja. Karena tidak biasanya Sakura seperti ini. Jika hal ini terjadi pada Sakura yang dulu mungkin Lee dan Sai sudah dihajar dengan kekuatan abnormalnya itu.

"Teman-teman, tetaplah rukun seperti itu." Sakura tersenyum.

"Sakura-chan jangan bicara aneh ah!" seru Naruto.

"Apanya yang aneh Naruto?"

"Sejak tadi kau aneh…" ujar Naruto cemas.

"Ah, tidak. aku tidak apa-apa." Sakura tersenyum.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Ino dan Sai.

"Nah, Ino, Sai. Kalian cepatlah menikah. Kudoakan kalian akan selalu rukun selamanya." Sakura menggenggam lengan Ino dan Sai dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sakura…" seketika wajah Ino memerah.

Sakura melepaskan genggamannya kemudian menatap Shikamaru yang sejak tadi diam saja.

"Shikamaru… kau jangan bertengkar terus dengan Temari. Walaupun galak, Temari itu sangat menyayangimu." Sakura menatap mata Shikamaru lalu tersenyum lembut.

Shikamaru hanya terdiam. Ia merasa ada hal yang aneh pada perkataan Sakura. Perkataan yang mungkin hanya diucapkan oleh orang yang hendak pergi jauh. Namun, ia tidak ingin membuat cemas teman-temannya, jadi ia hanya diam saja tanpa bicara apapun.

"Lee, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu ya! Kau itu kuat lho! Bahkan lebih kuat dari Neji sekalipun." Sakura menatap Lee dalam-dalam.

"Terima kasih Sakura-san." Lee tersenyum.

"Nah, semuanya selamat tinggal!!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada teman-temannya.

"Ayo kita pergi Naruto." Sakura menarik lengan Naruto lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"'Selamat tinggal'… kata yang aneh." Gumam Sai.

"Apanya yang aneh Sai?" tanya Ino.

"Biasanya orang akan bilang 'sampai jumpa' atau semacamnya kan? Tapi dia malah bilang 'selamat tinggal' tentu saja itu aneh." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Iya, seakan-akan ia akan pergi jauh dan tidak akan bertemu dengan kita lagi." Sai melanjutkan penjelasan Shikamaru.

"Sakura…" gumam Ino khawatir.

"Ha? Memangnya Sakura-san mau pergi kemana?" Lee tiba-tiba muncul. Nampaknya ia tidak begitu mengerti maksud perkataan Shikamaru dan Sai tadi.

"BAKA!" Ino meninju Lee hingga terlempar beberapa meter. Sementara Shikamaru dan Sai hanya menghela napas panjang.

-

-

Naruto dan Sakura melintasi daerah pertokoan Konoha. Sakura memandangi toko-toko yang berjajar di samping kirinya. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesosok wanita berambut coklat yang digelung dua. Di sebelah wanita itu nampak seorang pria berambut coklat dengan mata lavender yang menemani wanita itu. Mereka nampak sedang membeli peralatan bayi.

Sakura menarik lengan Naruto dan berjalan menuju kearah kedua pasangan muda itu.

"Hei, Tenten! Neji!" sapanya riang.

"Selamat siang Tenten! Neji!" Naruto ikut menyapa kedua temannya itu.

"Ah, Sakura! Naruto." Tenten balas menyapa. Sementara Neji hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kami sedang membeli perlengkapan bayi untuk anak kami nanti." Jawab Tenten.

"Wah, sejak kapan kau hamil?" tanya Sakura.

"Sejak dua bulan yang lalu." Tenten tersenyum kemudian menatap lembut mata Neji yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kudoakan keluarga kalian bahagia selalu." Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih Sakura." Neji membalas senyuman Sakura.

"Selamat tinggal." Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Neji dan Tenten kemudian pergi menjauh.

"Sampai jumpa." Naruto berjalan menyusul Sakura.

-

-

Sakura menyandarkan dirinya pada bangku taman yang sedang didudukinya. Matanya menatap langit malam yang terbentang luas di atasnya. Bintang-bintang gemerlapan menyinari bumi. Bagaikan pecahan-pecahan Kristal yang tersebar luas di langit.

"Hei, Sakura-chan." Suara Naruto menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura sementara matanya masih menatap langit malam.

"Tanpa terasa hari sudah malam ya?"

"Iya." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Boleh aku tahu kenapa kau bersikap aneh hari ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Aneh? Apanya yang aneh?"

" Kau menyapa semua orang yang ada di Konoha, kau mendoakan semua teman yang kita temui, kau berpesan pada mereka semua seakan kau akan pergi jauh meninggalkan kami."

"Memangnya itu salah?"

"Tentu saja tidak tapi…" suara Naruto terdengar cemas.

"Naruto, aku tidak bisa menjadi istrimu." Sakura mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Ha? Apa? Kenapa?" Naruto sedikit shock mendengar penolakan Sakura.

"Karena aku menyukai orang lain."

"Siapa?"

"Kangofu-san."

"Oh, begitu ya? Jadi apapun yang terjadi kau tetap akan mencintai orang itu ya… huh aku kalah darinya." Ujar Naruto lirih.

"Gomennasai…" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya ia tak mampu lagi menatap Naruto.

'Gomennasai' hanya itu kata yang dapat disampaikannya pada Naruto. Ia tak tahu lagi harus membalas dengan apa kebaikan Naruto yang selama ini diterimanya.

"Naruto, kau pantas mendapatkan gadis yang jauh lebih baik dariku."

"Tapi…"

"Uh, Naruto… bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri? Aku sedang ingin sendirian sekarang." Sakura memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Sakura-chan…" wajah Naruto nampak sedih.

"Kumohon…" pinta Sakura dengan wajah memelas.

"Baiklah, selamat tinggal Sakura-chan." Naruto memaksakan dirinya tersenyum. Ia bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sakura.

"Maafkan aku Naruto…" gumam Sakura sedih. Matanya menatap punggung Naruto yang bergerak menjauh.

"Aku tidak pantas untukmu…" ujarnya lirih. Air mata mengalir di kedua belah pipinya.

-

-

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Mata hijaunya penuh dengan air mata yang menggenang. Dinginnya malam membuatnya bergidik. Kegelapan malam mulai menyerangnya.

Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin sendirian saat ini. Yah, setidaknya ia ingin ada seseorang yang bisa menemaninya di hari terakhir ia berada di dunia ini. Namun, ia tidak ingin membuat siapapun menangisi dirinya. Ia tidak ingin seorangpun mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Ia berharap ia dapat menghilang tanpa menimbulkan kesedihan bagi teman-teman maupun orang-orang terdekatnya.

Ia mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum di hari terakhirnya ini. Yah, ia tidak ingin orang lain melihatnya menangis. Ia memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum sementara air mata masih mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

Sakura berharap tak ada seorangpun yang menemuinya sekarang. Karena ia tahu orang itu pasti akan mengkhawatirkan keadaan dirinya yang seperti ini. Ia berusaha menekan perasaannya. Kesepian mulai menyerang dirinya. Sakura mendekap tubuhnya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya. Sebenarnya ia berharap seseorang mendekapnya saat ini. Walaupun hal itu bertentangan dengan keinginannya agar tak seorangpun yang melihatnya saat ini.

Sendirian… kesepian…

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya sementara kedua lengannya masih mendekap tubuh mungilnya. Sesak rasanya benar-benar menyesakkan.

"HARUNO-SAN!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan yang terdengar di telinga Sakura. Dari suaranya, nampaknya orang itu sangat mencemaskannya.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kearah sumber suara. Matanya menangkap sesosok pria tampan berambut hitam yang terengah-engah. Pria itu memegangi lututnya sementara nafasnya masih terputus-putus.

Sakura menatap lekat-lekat pria yang ada depannya itu. Rambut hitamnya berantakan, bajunya sedikit kusut, keringat membasahi wajahnya. Pria itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan cemas. Ia berjalan kearah Sakura yang terduduk lemah di kursi taman kemudian memeluknya erat-erat seakan tak akan pernah melepaskannya lagi.

"Kan… kangofu-san!" mata Sakura membelalak lebar.

"Akhirnya kutemukan…" Sasuke berbisik lemah di telinga Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum lembut kemudian balas memeluk Sasuke.

"Kau menangis." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap mata hijau Sakura. Ia menghapus air mata Sakura dengan menggunakan jarinya.

"Kangofu-san…"

"Hari sudah malam, ayo kita pulang." Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

"Iya…" Sakura membalas senyuman Sasuke. Lalu mencoba berdiri, namun sayang, usahanya gagal. Kakinya tak mampu lagi menahan bobot tubuhnya. Nampaknya ia sudah kelelahan karena telah berjalan mengelilingi Konoha bersama Naruto siang tadi.

"Naiklah ke punggungku." Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya. Mengisyaratkan Sakura agar naik ke punggungnya.

Sakura tersenyum kemudian melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sasuke.

-

"Kangofu-san, apa kau mencemaskanku?" Sakura berbisik di telinga Sasuke.

"Iya." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia masih terus menggendong Sakura di punggungnya.

Bulan bersinar terang, bintang-bintang bertaburan di seluruh langit. Langit malam bagaikan lukisan alam yang sangat indah. Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit menatap kearah bintang yang gemerlap.

"Kangofu-san, apa kau tahu? Jiwa orang yang telah mati akan terbang ke langit dan menjadi bintang yang menyinari bumi." Gumam Sakura.

"Mungkin nanti aku akan menjadi salah satu dari bintang itu." Ujar Sakura lirih.

Sesaat langkah Sasuke nyaris terhenti ketika mendengar perkataan Sakura. Namun ia segera mengatur kembali langkahnya agar tetap stabil. Ia mempererat pegangannya pada Sakura yang ada di punggungnya.

"Kalau itu terjadi, jadilah bintang yang paling terang dari semua bintang yang ada diatas sana." Suara Sasuke sedikit bergetar.

"Iya, terima kasih. Kangofu-san." Sakura tersenyum.

"Hn"

"Maukah kau menemaniku ke suatu tempat besok?" tanya Sakura.

"Kemana?"

"Ke padang rumput yang ada di dekat hutan di pinggir Konoha."

"Hn" Sasuke mengangguk.

"Arigatou…" Sakura tersenyum.

--TSUZUKU--

* * *

Keterangan:

Ojisan: paman

Baka: bodoh

Huwew chapter yang penuh dengan karakter! Ehehe

Review kalian selalu aku tunggu.

Arigatou Gozaimashita.


	5. Chapter 5

Akhirnya Chapter terakhir!! Selamat menikmati…

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance / Angst / Tragedy

Rating: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Otanoshimi yonde kudasai ne minna!

* * *

**Kimi No Memori**

Story by: Akina Takahashi

**Chapter 5: Saigo No Hibi**

Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya menatap bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di atas langit malam yang terhampar luas. Mata birunya memerah, tubuhnya lelah, hatinya sakit. Kelelahan terus menyerangnya karena tanpa sadar ia terus berlari tanpa henti hingga kedua kakinya terasa sakit. Bukan, lebih tepatnya bukan kakinya yang sakit melainkan hatinya. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit.

Naruto menghentikan larinya kemudian memandang ke sekitarnya. Berharap tak seorangpun yang melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Menyedihkan… ia tidak ingin orang lain mengasihani dirinya.

Naruto jatuh berlutut. Air mata mengalir dikedua pipinya. Kedua tangannya mengepal.

"Memalukan, seorang calon hokage tidak boleh cengeng seperti ini." Ujarnya lirih.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya menghadap kebawah. Pandangannya kabur karena terhalang oleh air mata yang menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Saru demi satu butiran air mata mengalir di wajahnya karena tak mampu lagi ia bendung. Air mata mengalir di wajahnya hingga jatuh membasahi bumi.

-

"_Hei, Naruto!" _

"_SHANNARO!"_

"_Hm kau boleh anggap ini kencan, tapi kau harus mentraktirku ya! Hehehe"_

"_Naruto… kumohon bawa kembali Sasuke. Ini adalah permohonan seumur hidupku."_

"_Hei Naruto berhentilah berbuat bodoh!"_

" _Naruto, Jangan seenaknya bertarung tanpa memperhatikan kondisi tubuhmu! Aku ini mencemaskanmu tahu!" _

"_Hahaha Naruto, kau lucu."_

" _Sudah kubilang Ini bukan kencan!"_

"_Naruto… aku tidak pantas berada disisimu."_

"_Karena aku hanyalah gadis lemah yang tidak bisa apa-apa."_

"_Sekarang aku hanyalah gadis lemah yang sedang menunggu kematian datang menjemputku."_

"_Naruto, aku tidak bisa menjadi istrimu."_

"_Karena aku menyukai orang lain."_

"_Gomennasai…"_

-

suara Sakura kembali bermunculan di benaknya. Naruto mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya, pandangannya masih tertuju ke bawah.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mau membuka hatimu padaku Sakura?" ujarnya lirih.

Naruto semakin tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Ia berharap ada seseorang yang dapat membantunya bangkit dari kegelapan yang menenggelamkannya itu. Nampaknya harapannya itu terkabul. Dari balik pepohonan terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahnya.

"Siapa itu?" Naruto sedikit kesal, karena sebenarnya saat ini ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

"I… ini aku Naruto-kun…" terdengar suara lembut yang berasal dari sesosok gadis pemalu berambut panjang yang muncul dari balik pohon.

"Sedang apa kau di hutan malam-malam begini?" Naruto memandang Hinata dengan tatapan heran. Ia heran karena Hinata yang biasanya adalah anak 'rumahan' tiba-tiba berada di hutan disaat malam seperti ini.

"Ano... tadi sewaktu aku sedang berbelanja bersama Neji-niisan, aku melihat Naruto-kun berlari menuju kesini lalu tanpa sadar aku…" Hinata tak sempat melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Hinata, pulanglah. Neji pasti mencemaskanmu."

"Ta tapi Naruto-kun…"

Naruto bangkit berdiri kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Hinata dibelakangnya. Hinata memandangi punggung Naruto yang bergerak menjauh. Tanpa sadar kakinya bergerak mengikuti langkah Naruto. Semakin cepat, semakin cepat hingga akhirnya ia dapat menyusul Naruto. Hinata memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Naruto.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya ditahan oleh dekapan tangan mungil yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Hinata?!" Naruto tersentak kaget.

"Naruto-kun… kumohon jangan pergi lebih jauh lagi…" Hinata tak sanggup lagi menahan tangis yang sejak tadi menyesakkan dadanya. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu.

Sejenak mata biru Naruto melebar. Ia merasa ada sedikit cahaya yang bersinar menerangi hatinya. Senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya. Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Hinata. Lalu menatap mata lavender gadis itu. Mata indah yang basah karena tergenang air mata.

"Jangan menangis Hinata…" Naruto menghapus air mata Hinata dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kumohon Naruto-kun, kembalilah seperti dulu…"

"Terima kasih Hinata-chan…" Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Aku… aku…" Hinata tak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku?" Naruto sedikit penasaran.

"Menyukaimu… Naruto-kun" Hinata berbisik.

"Terima kasih."

"Aku…" Hinata tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Yuk, kita pulang." Naruto menarik lengan Hinata.

-

Naruto berjalan melintasi gerbang Konoha. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Aku masih menyukai Sakura-chan. Apa kau mau menungguku hingga aku dapat melupakannya?" tanya Naruto. Matanya masih menatap lurus ke depan.

"Tentu saja Naruto-kun"

"Arigatou… Hinata-chan."

-

-

* * *

Ilalang-ilalang menari seirama dengan hembusan angin. Langit biru terhampar luas dengan beberapa awan putih yang menyembul dari balik bukit. Matahari bersinar malu-malu dari balik awan.

Dari kejauhan nampak seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang duduk di tengah hamparan rerumputan hijau yang bagaikan permadani alam. Rambutnya bergerak seiring tiupan angin. Ia mengenakan short dress putih tanpa lengan sepanjang lutut . Wajahnya yang cantik membuatnya terlihat bagaikan bidadari yang datang dari surga.

Di sebelah gadis itu nampak seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam yang mengenakan kemeja berwarna hitam, senada dengan celana jins yang dikenakannya. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya. Seakan menikmati melodi yang dimainkan oleh hembusan angin yang sejak tadi berhembus di telinganya.

Sakura mendekap kedua kakinya. Matanya menatap rerumputan hijau yang ada di bawahnya kemudian mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit yang terbentang luas diatasnya.

"Langitnya indah ya kangofu-san?" Sakura masih mengadahkan kepalanya kearah langit.

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan lalu bergumam "Hn."

Sebenarnya ia merasa aneh, "apa yang terjadi hingga Sakura mengajaknya pergi ke tempat seperti ini?"

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Sasuke lalu menatap mata hitam Sasuke dalam-dalam seakan memberikan suatu isyarat pada mata hitam itu. Sasuke membalas tatapan itu dengan tatapan heran, Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tatapan Sasuke yang nampak keheranan itu.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini Haruno-san?" akhirnya Sasuke angkat bicara.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis dan terus diam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain menatap beberapa ekor kupu-kupu yang berterbangan.

"Jawab aku Haruno-san." Sasuke nampak sedikit kesal karena Sakura mengacuhkannya.

"Maaf, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku Haruno-san? Namaku Sakura dan aku ingin dipanggil dengan namaku."

"Baiklah, jadi apa kau bisa jelaskan apa tujuanmu membawaku kesini Sakura?"

"Karena aku ingin kau menemaniku disini." Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena… UHUK UHUK" Sakura tak sempat melanjutkan perkataannya. Cairan merah mengalir dari mulutnya membasahi kedua tangannya.

"Ayo kita kembali ke RS!" Sasuke nampak khawatir, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik lengan Sakura. Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu kangofu-san, aku ingin menghadapi kematianku disini." Sakura tersenyum. Mata hijaunya melembut.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke membalikkan badannya kemudian kembali duduk disamping Sakura.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan hari terakhirku bersamamu disini."

"Sakura…" suara Sasuke terdengar khawatir. Ia bahkan tak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Sst, jangan diteruskan kangofu-san." Sakura menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Sasuke.

"Tapi…"

"Kau sudah tahu kan kalau hidupku tidak lama lagi?" Sakura memotong perkataan Sasuke.

"…" Sasuke hanya terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Setidaknya aku ingin meninggalkan dunia ini dengan senyuman.Aku tidak ingin lari dari kematianku sendiri. Aku ingin menghadapinya dengan gagah berani." Sakura tersenyum lembut sementara mata hijaunya menatap mata Sasuke dalam-dalam.

"UHUK UHUK" Sakura kembali terbatuk. Darah kembali mengalir dari mulutnya membasahi gaun putih yang dikenakannya.

"Sakura!"

"Ah, bajuku jadi kotor. Padahal setidaknya hari ini aku ingin terlihat cantik." Sakura mengelap noda-noda darah di wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Ia menatap Sasuke dengan lembut. Kemudian berkata, "Jangan khawatir…"

"Aku…" Sasuke tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Kangofu-san, boleh aku bersandar di bahumu?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk. Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura yang perlahan-lahan mulai mendingin.

"Terima kasih." Sakura memejamkan matanya.

"Sakura, aku… aku…" Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya.

"Katakanlah kangofu-san." Sakura membuka mata hijaunya perlahan.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sasuke akhirnya mengatakan kata-kata yang dipendamnya sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Kata-kata yang ia pendam hanya demi harga diri seorang Uchiha.

"Terima kasih kangofu-san." Sakura tersenyum.

"Kau tahu kangofu-san? Selama ini aku merasakan hal yang berbeda pada dirimu. Entah kenapa setiap kali bersamamu hatiku menjadi sakit tapi juga senang disaat yang bersamaan. Benar-benar aneh ya? Entah kenapa aku merasa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Yah, perasaanku tidak mungkin salah, karena aku benar-benar yakin akan hal itu. Tapi sepertinya Naruto, Tsunade-sama bahkan dirimu merahasiakan hal itu dariku. Entah kenapa akupun tak tahu." ujar Sakura panjang lebar. Matanya masih menatap langit.

Mata hitam Sasuke membelalak lebar. Ia tidak menyangka Sakura telah mengetahui hal ini.

"Sakura… hal itu…" Sasuke tak sempat melanjutkan perkataannya karena Sakura memotongnya.

"Sst, jangan diteruskan. Kangofu-san."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku takut, bila aku mengingatnya aku tidak akan bisa meninggalkan dunia ini dengan tenang. Karena mungkin nanti aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya menatap mata hitam Sasuke.

"Sakura…" wajah Sasuke nampak sedih.

"Hm setidaknya beri tahu aku namamu…"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Seketika Sakura merasakan sakit yang hebat di kepalanya. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Napasnya tak beraturan. Namun ia berusaha mengendalikan tubuhnya. Ia mengatur cakra ditubuhnya agar tak terjadi reaksi yang lebih parah.

"Terima kasih Sasuke-kun."

"Terima kasih untuk apa?"

Terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku. Dan menemaniku hingga saat-saat terakhirku." Sakura berusaha tersenyum. Namun suaranya tak bisa dibohongi. Suaranya bergetar menahan tangis.

Sasuke memandang mata Sakura yang basah. Wajahnya nampak sedih. Penyesalan datang terus menerus memenuhi kepalanya.

-

_**Di saat ia datang dan tersenyum padamu**_

_**Kau berkata padanya "Kau mengganggu"**_

_**Ketika ia mengajakmu bicara**_

_**Kau berkata padanya "Berisik"**_

_**Di saat ia berusaha membuatmu tersenyum**_

_**Kau berkata padanya "Pergi! Aku tidak ingin diganggu"**_

_**Ketika ia menangis dan memohon padamu untuk tidak pergi**_

_**Kau memukulnya dan meninggalkannya sendirian di taman**_

_**Disaat ia berkata "Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun"**_

_**Kau menyia-nyiakannya dan membuatnya menderita**_

_**Di saat kau jatuh cinta padanya**_

_**Kau mengingkari perasaanmu hanya karena harga diri bodoh yang selalu kau junjung tinggi itu**_

_**Ketika kau berusaha mendapatkannya kembali**_

_**Kau hanya terdiam karena ia tak mengingatmu lagi**_

_**Di saat kau mengutarakan perasaanmu padanya**_

_**Ia telah berada pada batas kehidupannya yang terakhir**_

**-**

-

_**Tuhan kumohon, izinkan aku memutar waktu kembali…**_

_**Aku tidak ingin kisah kami berakhir seperti ini**_

_**Kisah indah yang ternoda hanya karena kebodohanku**_

_**Tuhan kumohon, izinkan aku memutar waktu kembali…**_

"Sasuke, apa aku masih terlihat cantik?" suara Sakura membangunkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam. Ia menatap wajah Sakura yang pucat. Ia memang nampak cantik walaupun bibirnya sudah sangat pucat. Gaun putihnya tertiup angin. Ada sedikit noda darah di gaun itu.

"Kau sangat cantik."

"Ah, terima kasih… aku ingin terlihat cantik di depanmu."

"…" Sasuke kembali terdiam. Ia merasa dadanya kembali sesak seakan ada yang membelenggunya.

"Kau masih ingat apa yang kukatakan kemarin?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa?"

"Jiwa orang yang telah mati akan terbang ke langit dan menjadi bintang yang menyinari bumi."

"Iya."

"Dan kau berkata padaku, bila hal itu terjadi aku harus menjadi bintang yang bersinar paling terang di banding bintang-bintang yang lain." Sakura menatap mata Sasuke dalam-dalam.

Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. Ia mencium lembut bibir Sasuke. Sasuke tersentak kaget ketika Sakura menciumnya. Namun akhirnya ia menutup matanya dan memeluk tubuh lemah Sakura dengan erat sementara bibirnya masih bersentuhan dengan Sakura.

Sakura melepaskan ciumannya lalu tersenyum.

"Aku akan menjadi bintang yang selalu menyinari hatimu. Sasuke-kun…" ujarnya lemah. Mata hijaunya perlahan meredup dan akhirnya terpejam. Senyuman masih tersungging di wajah cantiknya.

"Sakura… maafkan aku…" Sasuke mendekap erat tubuh Sakura yang telah tak bernyawa. Air mata mengalir dari mata hitamnya membasahi rerumputan.

Benar-benar menyedihkan. Bahkan hingga saat-saat terakhir kehidupannya, Sakura tetap tidak mengingatnya. Mungkin inilah hukuman tuhan karena Ia telah menyia-nyiakan cinta Sakura selama ini.

Sasuke terus mendekap erat tubuh Sakura. Angin kembali berhembus memainkan melodi alam yang kini terdengar sedih. Di samping Sasuke nampak sosok Sakura yang transparan. Sosok itu memperhatikan Sasuke dengan tatapan sedih.

"Sakura-san, sudah waktunya aku menjemputmu." Tiba-tiba sosok shinigami datang.

"Ah, shinigami-san. Boleh aku minta izin sebentar untuk melampiaskan emosiku dulu disini? Aku ingin pergi ke akhirat dengan tenang." Pinta Sakura.

"Baiklah… apakah kau tidak mau mengetahui siapa sebenarnya pemuda yang memelukmu itu?" shinigami menunjuk Sasuke yang sedang memeluk tubuh Sakura yang telah tak bernyawa.

"Lebih baik memoriku tentangnya tetap terkubur dalam kenanganku yang hilang. Aku takut seandainya aku mengetahuinya, aku tidak akan bisa melepaskannya lagi." Ujar Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

"Terima kasih." Sakura melayang mendekati Sasuke. Ia melingkarkan lengannya yang transparan di leher pemuda itu. Mata hijaunya menatap mata hitam Sasuke yang basah. Air mata terus menerus keluar dari mata hitam itu.

Sakura menunduk menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Sasuke. Air mata mengalir dari matanya. Mengalir terus mengalir. Air mata dari mata hitam bercampur dengan air mata dari mata hijau menimbulkan muara air mata kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Biarlah memoriku tentangmu tetap terkubur selamanya… karena tanpa memori itupun aku tetap mencintaimu." Bisik Sakura. Air mata terus mengalir di matanya.

Sasuke tetap tidak bergeming, karena ia tidak bisa melihat sosok Sakura yang tengah memeluknya itu.

"Mungkin suatu saat nanti. Di kehidupan yang lain. Kita ditakdirkan bersama."

"Aku mencintaimu selamanya. Aku akan menjadi bintang yang selalu menerangi hatimu."

"Jangan menangisi aku lagi, karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis. Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum."

"Sayonara… Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum lalu bangkit dan melayang kearah shinigami yang menjemputnya.

"Ayo kita pergi shinigami-san!" Sakura tersenyum.

-

-

-

-

* * *

Tokyo Daigaku, Tokyo. Jepang.

Pohon Sakura bermekaran di seluruh penjuru kota Tokyo. Musim semi telah tiba pertanda dimulainya tahun ajaran baru.

Calon-calon mahasiswa berbaris mengikuti upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Raut wajah mereka nampak bangga karena mereka telah berhasil masuk ke universitas paling bergengsi di jepang. Tokyo Daigaku atau lebih sering disebut Todai.

Di barisan paling belakang nampak sesosok lelaki berambut pirang yang menguap karena bosan akan upacara penerimaan ini. Disebelahnya nampak seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang nampak terganggu oleh kelakuan temannya itu.

"Hei, jangan menguap seperti itu!" lelaki berambut hitam itu nampak jengkel.

"Sasuke, apa kau tidak bosan hah?" Lelaki berambut pirang mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Apa benar kau ini mahasiswa Todai?" sindir Sasuke.

"Hei begini-begini aku peringkat 5 di Koshino gakuen." Naruto menunjuk dirinya dengan bangga.

"Terserah kau lah…" Sasuke nampak tidak berminat dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Maaf, apakah kalian mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

Naruto memandangi gadis itu dengan takjub. Benar-benar seorang gadis sempurna. Kulit putih mulus, mata indah berwarna emerald, bibir merah muda, dan yang paling membuatnya menarik adalah rambutnya yang berwarna pink.

"Iya." Jawab Sasuke. Ia memandangi gadis itu, entah kenapa ia merasa pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu entah kapan.

"Maaf, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" gadis itu sedikit heran. Karena ia merasa pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Sepertinya tidak." Jawab Sasuke. Sementara ia masih mengingat-ngingat wajah gadis ini.

"Hei, kenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruto!!" Naruto tiba-tiba menyeruak diantara mereka berdua.

"Ah, aku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal." Sakura membungkukkan badannya member hormat.

"Dan, si rambut ayam ini namanya Uchiha Sasuke!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke dengan penuh semangat.

"Sasuke? Kenapa sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu?" pikir Sakura.

"Ah, mohon bantuannya Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke merasakan sensasi aneh di kepalanya saat mendengar kata "Sasuke-kun" karena entah kenapa kata itu menusuk hatinya.

"Sama-sama Sakura…" Sasuke tersenyum pada teman barunya ini.

-

-

_**Mungkin suatu saat nanti, di kehidupan yang lain kita ditakdirkan bersama**_

_**Saat itu tak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita…**_

_**Aku berharap saat itu kau masih mencintaiku…**_

_**Karena aku akan tetap mencintaimu di kehidupan yang bagaimanapun…**_

_**Saat itu aku akan menjaga memoriku tentangmu baik-baik.**_

_**Karena saat itu aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya.**_

--OWARI—

* * *

GImana? Hehehe kalian puas? Jawab dengan review ya!

Arigatou Gozaimashita


End file.
